


Для одиночества нужен простор

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нам не нужны слабаки и трусы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для одиночества нужен простор

В постели у них никогда ничего не было, и если Майлза такое и задевало когда-то – когда он был помоложе, верил в справедливость, в чудесную страну, которую защищает, словом, был окутанным романтическими бреднями юнцом, – то сейчас такое положение вещей его даже радовало.  
В Бриггсе было дьявольски холодно, холодно так, что выступившие от ветра слёзы смерзались прямо на ресницах. Когда-то Майлз всерьёз боялся этого холода (о чём разговор – когда он впервые вышел из поезда и упал по колено в снег, то едва не потерял от ужаса сознание), потом же он понял, что есть вещи пострашнее снега. Чёртова уйма вещей.  
  
Когда новость об ишварской зачистке докатилась до севера, Майлз рванул прямо по сугробам – прочь, утопая, спотыкаясь и падая. Он сам не совсем понимал, куда бежит, но приставленное ко лбу дуло быстро привело его в чувство.  
– Далеко собрался? – спросила у него Оливия.  
Снег был ей нипочём. Иногда Майлзу казалось, что снег под ней даже не проваливался, что она стояла поверх рыхлой массы так легко, точно вместо кованых армейских сапог на ней были снегоступы.   
Майлза, словно болото, затягивала ледяная белая масса, а Оливия целилась в него из пистолета, спокойная и разъярённая одновременно, похожая на фурию или на статую древней богини. Ветер трепал ярко-синие полы её кителя, швырял на глаза светлые волосы. Майлза слепило. Он отвёл взгляд.   
– Они убьют меня, – пробормотал он, непонятно кого имея в виду.  
– Возвращайся, – приказала Оливия, – возвращайся, иначе тебя убью я.   
  
Майлз вернулся. Никто не сказал ему, грязной ишварской полукровке, ни слова, и взглядов косых не было, никто даже не посмеялся над его жалкой попыткой сбежать, хотя видели это – Майлз не сомневался – многие. Он пытался вести себя как обычно, пусть и разваливался на ходу. Недобрый северный ветер стесал всю кожу с его щёк, оставив после себя красные полосы.   
Под цвет глаз.   
  
Если когда-то Майлза и задевало то, что все солдаты их крепости считают его подстилкой Оливии (очень осторожно считают, чтобы слухи не коснулись её ушей), то после этого случая ему стало всё равно. Он не смог бы объяснить им ничего, даже если бы захотел.   
Спали ли они вместе?  
Да, спали.   
На севере было дьявольски холодно, и южная кровь Майлза замерзала и под десятком слоёв одежды. Ему было холодно под одеялом. Ему было холодно даже в котельной, когда он тихо прокрадывался туда и прижимался к котлу боком. Жарко ему становилось только рядом с Оливией, и она его грела – просто так, без объяснений, наверное, потому что ей было его жаль.  
Спали ли они вместе?  
  
В первый и последний раз – после неудавшегося побега, когда Оливия позвала его в свой кабинет, дважды провернула ключ в замке и велела:  
– Садись на стол.  
Он ничего не понял, но подчинился. Ему, по большому счёту, было всё равно. Где-то за тысячу миль отсюда государственные алхимики по приказу Аместриса развеивали по ветру его народ. Майлз плевать хотел на всё остальное.   
Оливия спокойно дёрнула его за ремень брюк, с силой потянула вниз штаны. Если Майлз и хотел возразить – хотя бы спросить, какого чёрта происходит, – то Оливии хватило одного взгляда, чтобы он послушно поднял бёдра и позволил тряпкам соскользнуть на его щиколотки.   
Оливия не раздевалась, даже не сняла перчаток, и пальцами обхватила мягкий майлзовский член. Всё это время она не спускала глаз с его лица, и под её взглядом Майлз чувствовал себя абсолютным кретином. Влюблённым кретином, которого тошнило от себя самого. Где-то алхимики жгли ишварцев, а тело Майлза с поразительной готовностью его предало.   
Она навалилась на него сверху, сдавила свободной рукой горло Майлза прямо под челюстью. Движения её были далеки от мягких – она водила ладонью по его члену жёстко, почти грубо, так что хватило Майлза на каких-то пару минут. Он кончил с жалким полувсхипом-полухрипом: кричать в полную силу мешало передавленное горло.   
Они оба не сказали ни слова, но когда Оливия опустилась на колени, Майлз неверяще приподнялся на локтях.  
Оливия стягивала с него ботинки, со спокойной методичностью распускала шнуровку, потом сняла и отшвырнула в сторону повисшие на щиколотках брюки.   
– Раздвинь ноги, – приказала она и отвернулась, загремев чем-то в ящиках стола.  
На этот раз Майлз ослушался. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым до предела, горло саднило, дыхание спёрло, приходилось вдыхать и выдыхать ртом. Он почти не соображал, и ему было страшно, как было страшно при виде снега, как бывает страшно всякий раз, когда встречаешься лоб в лоб с чем-то непонятным.   
Оливия повернулась, и по лицу её пробежала рябь.   
– Раздвинь ноги, – повторила она, на этот раз чуть резче.  
– Не надо, – прохрипел Майлз.   
Оливия рывком подалась вперёд, сгребла Майлза за ворот кителя и притянула к себе – они едва не стукнулись носами. Майлз вздрогнул, попытался отвести лицо, но Оливия с силой тряхнула его за шиворот.   
– Мне не нужны слабаки, трусы и беглецы, – прошипела она. – Север срать хотел на все твои душевные терзания. Ты или силён, или мёртв. Почему-то я думала, что хоть ты-то это понимаешь.   
Он хотел сказать, что понимает, но не смог, потому что это была слишком явная ложь. В гляделки они играли почти минуту, и только тогда Майлз сдался – он отвёл глаза.   
В губы его упёрлась рука, и Майлз послушно открыл рот, позволив пальцам Оливии скользнуть внутрь, тошнотворно глубоко, давя на язык. Его едва не вывернуло, точно вывернуло бы – с непривычки, от отвращения, от вкуса собственной спермы, но каким-то яростным усилием воли он сдержался.   
Оливия убрала руку и бёдрами развела Майлзовы колени, животом прижимаясь к его полувставшему члену. Свободной рукой она всё ещё держала Майлза за воротник, будто для неё вот так удерживать человека, весившего в два раза больше, было плёвым делом.   
– Мы здесь слабаков не держим, – свистяще повторила она, водя влажными пальцами по исцарапанным щекам Майлза. – Уяснил? Мне не нужно, чтобы ты отвлекался. Отвлёкся – сдох. А я не могу позволить себе расходовать человеческий ресурс.  
Её пальцы всё ещё были влажными, когда она протолкнула их внутрь Майлза, в скованное то ли страхом, то ли нелепостью всего момента тела – по самые костяшки, без всякой жалости. Майлз вздрогнул в её хватке, стиснул зубы так, что их скрип отдался в ушах.   
Оливия трахала его методично, смоченными слюной пальцами, грубо и болезненно, но умело. В голове Майлза глухо билась кровь, во рту стоял солоноватый привкус от прикушенной губы, и когда Оливия выпустила ворот, чтобы сдавить пальцами его член, Майлз едва не упал – успел в последний момент подставить ладони.   
Это во многом смахивало на пытку, но Оливия, похоже, знала, что делала. Майлз был уверен: если бы у неё была третья рука, в ней был бы пистолет, дуло которого смотрело бы Майлзу точно промеж глаз.   
Он кончил второй раз с мыслью об этом дуле.   
Оливия отстранилась почти сразу же, оставив его жалко трястись на столе, и стянула с рук перчатки, почти брезгливо швырнув их в железное ведро для мусора. На Майлза она даже не посмотрела, но позволила ему торопливо натянуть штаны, прежде чем отпереть дверь и выйти.   
  
Вечером Оливия пришла к нему в комнату, словно ничего не случилось, но прежде чем раздеться и лечь, она швырнула на простыни какой-то пакет. Когда Майлз развернул его, он нашёл там очки с затемнёнными до черноты стёклами.


End file.
